From Christmas Hug To Twilight Kiss
by RizaUchimaki
Summary: Sasuke gives Naruto a gift that awakens feelings neither of them knew were there. It's just a fluffy oneshot.


**Warning**: The following story contains two males kissing and talking about love.

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, don't own Naruto in any way.

* * *

"Na-Naruto? What are…" the pink-haired girl trailed off, unsure as to how to finish her question.

At Sakura's annual Christmas party, everyone had stopped breathing. Sasuke's gift to Naruto had been opened. It was a beautiful necklace with a cerulean crystal attacked to the silver chain. A gasp emerged from the baffled blond as he say what was in the tiny box. Every fan girl wanted to attack the bland claiming that the lovely present was truly meant for her! He ran to the raven, who stood there anticipating it to be tossed aside, but instead was greeted by a pair of arms around him.

"Thank you, Sasuke," Sincerity poured over his words. The normally 'all-knowing' Uchiha was in shock. He didn't realize that he was being hugged until the arms around him tightened.

"You're welcome, Naruto." The raven returned the hug and then offered to help him put it on. The blond accepted his help. Once on Sasuke looked at Naruto to see if he had truly liked his gift. Since he had purchased the necklace Sasuke had worried that it looked too girly. Truth was, it didn't look all that girly. In fact, it looked just right on Naruto.

"Naruto! Why did you just hug my Sasuke-kun?!" The pink-haired girl shouted. Ino and the rest of the fan girls joined in on the questioning, each claiming Sasuke as their own. Naruto and Sasuke had tuned them out, though. They were currently lost in each other's eyes. Naruto was lost in the darkness of Sasuke's black eyes and Sasuke was being swept away in Naruto's blue ones.

"Naruto!!!" cried Sakura as she shook the blond in an attempt to bring him out of his daze. "Naruto, are you listening to me?"

"Oh, sorry Sakura-chan. What did you say?" He asked as he regrettably parted from those dark eyes to meet emerald ones.

"I asked you why you hugged my Sasuke-kun!"

"Oh, I just wanted to thank him for his gift." Naruto turned to Sasuke once again and smiled. "It's beautiful."

"Whatever, Naruto." Sakura said. She was obviously jealous that Naruto had gotten such a great gift, yet Sasuke hadn't given anyone else anything. What was so special about Naruto anyway? According to her he was nothing more than annoying. "Let's get back to the party! Kiba! Turn up the music!"

Kiba, being the closest to the stereo, eagerly complied. He was still trying to get Hinata to dance with him. He had finally worked up the courage to ask her to the party, but hadn't succeeded in getting her to dance. She was still the shy girl he met 4 years ago. As the music blasted the party returned to its previous state. Sakura and Ino returned to fawning over Sasuke. Shikamaru returned to his nap. Lee was dancing, which caused many to have to be sent to mental institutions later on. Neji and Tenten danced together along with Hinata and Kiba who had finally gotten Hinata on the dance floor. After Sasuke had flat-out refused to dance with any of the fan girls for the eleventh time, Sakura went to attempt to dance with Lee and Ino dragged Shikamaru onto the dance floor. However, there was no sign of the blond. No one had notice him slip off into the kitchen, no one, that is, except a certain Uchiha.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called into the dark kitchen. He felt the wall for a light switch, but couldn't find one. He decided to continue into the room anyway. "Naruto, I know you're in here. Come on out."

"Oi, Sasuke, what's up?" Naruto softly said. Sasuke could tell he was in the corner, so he walked over to find him sitting in a chair.

"I came here to find you. Why aren't you out there with the others?"

"I didn't feel like being harassed by your fan girls." He sounded hurt. Had they unknowingly said something to Naruto? He couldn't tell.

"Don't mind them, they don't matter." He leaned towards Naruto's face. "But you do. You seem upset, so tell me what's up."

"It's nothing, Sasuke."

"I can tell you're lying."

"It's just….you've never given me, or anyone else I know of, a gift before. Why me, Sasuke? Why did you gift me something so…so…beautiful?"

"Simple, no one's ever meant as much to me as you do."

"Sasuke………"Naruto tried to say something, but wasn't able to. No one had ever been so kind to him before. After that they chatted about random little things that didn't have any real meaning.

Later on, the two left the party together. The walked in silence until they reached the Uchiha mansion. Sasuke had wanted to show Naruto something, but the blond wasn't sure what it was.

"Sasuke, why are we here?"

"I told you, I want to show you something." He sensed the boy's hesitation, "Naruto, do you trust me?"

"With my life."

"Then just trust me when I say that you'll like it, dobe." There was nothing harsh in how he said that, not even the 'dobe' part. Naruto nodded slightly and continued to follow.

The two returned to being silent, except for a few instructions, until they were standing on top of the mansion's roof and looking at the sunset before them.

"Wow…Sasuke, it's so pretty!"

"Yeah, it is." They sat on the flat surface on the mansion and watched as the sun sank into the horizon. When it neared disappearing, Sasuke grabbed Naruto and turned Naruto to face him. "Naruto,…" He wasn't sure how to put it. Saying' I love you' didn't sound like enough. He wanted to say so much more, but didn't know how to. Unable to find anything else he simply stated, "I love you."

"I…I love you, too, Sasuke." The sun just managed to witness the two most famous teenage shinobi share their first _intentional _kiss. Of course, it didn't get to witness what came after, but it would in time. After all, they were the number one couple in all of Konoha and they never hid it.


End file.
